012914balishsami
arcaneArtisan AA began pestering conciseTactician CT at 18:18 -- 06:19 AA: Balish! 06:19 CT: YES Sami? 06:19 AA: What kind of clusterflip are you running over there?! 06:20 CT: TRUST me when I say I am DROWNING in it MORE, if not the MOST, than anyone else. 06:22 AA: So Null says you told her you hate her in THAT WAY, and then Libby tried to kill her, and then she got shot into the "twilight zone" and also Rilset tried to beat her up again and now he's trying to rescue her? 06:22 CT: SOUNDS about right. 06:22 CT: You know more than ANYONE I've felt for Nullar THAT way. 06:23 AA: Yeah, but I didn't think you'd act on it. I mean Libby... 06:23 AA: ...but I mean that's between you two, not my business I guess. 06:23 AA: But the point is, now it sounds like she wants to KILL Null?! 06:24 CT: Well, when CONFRONTED with the opprotunity, I just... WENT for it. I MEAN, Libby DOES have a problem with it, but when I gave her the OPPROTUNITY to forget me and move ON, she chose to TRY to make this... WORK. 06:24 CT: Of COURSE she does, something that is MY fault as well. 06:24 AA: I don't know if killing Null counts as "making it work." 06:25 CT: AGAIN, that's MY fault. 06:25 AA: I'm less worried about whose fault it is and more worried about how we fix it! 06:26 CT: She's WILLING to work and TRY make it WORK, as I've SAID. 06:26 CT: She'll HAVE instincts like THAT, it's simply her NATURE. 06:26 AA: Yeah, I guess, but Balish, I'm really scared about what's going to happen to Null! 06:27 CT: I TOLD Nullar the situation, and she ALSO seems willing to GO THROUGH with it. 06:28 CT: I'm NOT going to let her die, Sami, no MORE than I was BEFORE we begun our relations. 06:28 AA: Okay. I hope you're right. 06:28 AA: Now how do we get her back from "The Twilight Zone?" 06:28 CT: I'll MAKE it right. 06:29 CT: Right, THAT. 06:29 CT: I need to SPEAK to her to figure out WHAT she is talking about. 06:29 AA: Well she messaged me from Derse I think. 06:29 CT: What? 06:30 CT: Oh, I SUPPOSE that would work. 06:30 AA: Or you could try the mail. 06:30 AA: That way Scarlet wouldn't just air your dirty laundry on her soap opera. 06:30 CT: We are WILLING to try, but I BELIEVE there is an EASIER way. 06:30 CT: W-what? 06:31 AA: You know. How she spies on all our pesters. 06:31 AA: And then broadcasts it all over Derse. 06:31 CT: No, I did NOT. 06:32 CT: Scarlet, if you ARE seeing this, TRY to keep your nose out of EVERYONE'S buisness. 06:32 AA: Null and I think we could keep things secret from her if we tried sending it through the mail. But neither of us has found a post office yet to try it out. 06:33 CT: A POST office? 06:33 CT: No you just need to ASK him, or put it in a MAILBOX. 06:33 AA: Well mailboxes either. I'm in the middle of Kate's planet right now. 06:33 AA: So there aren't that many mailboxes. 06:34 CT: You CAN talk to him correct? I SUPPOSE I could find him on Prospit and ask. 06:35 AA: You mean the postman guy? I've never talked to him before, but I think I saw him in one of those weird memos. 06:35 CT: Yes, HIM. 06:37 AA: So what, he'll just come pick up a letter if you ask him? Seems like it'd cost extra that way. 06:37 AA: I don't have any stamps anyway. 06:38 CT: He SEEMS to use teleportation, butI ASSUME he'll do so. He's... PASSIONATE about the mail. 06:40 AA: I'll keep it in mind then, next time I need to send SECRET MESSAGES. 06:41 CT: Well, if you wish to BOTHER. 06:41 CT: I don't MIND what Scarlet knows. 06:41 AA: I wonder if all the twinks can read our messages. 06:41 CT: Herald wouldn't IF he could figure it OUT. 06:42 CT: I believe Libby does, rarely. 06:42 CT: Jackie wouldn't CARE, I imagine. 06:44 AA: Really? He was the one I was most worried about. 06:44 CT: HONESTLY, if I was in HIS position, I wouldn't CARE what we would be PLOTTING, because if worst comes to WORST I could wipe EVERYONE out in a few MOMENTS. 06:45 CT: It would be BORING but it would be an OPTION. 06:45 AA: Geez. 06:46 AA: There's so much that's out of our control in this session. 06:47 CT: I am AWARE... 06:49 AA: There's got to be a way we can have a little more say in our own destinies. Not just be pawns for more powerful people. 06:49 AA: Or more powerful THINGS, in my case. -_- 06:49 CT: Of COURSE there is, but not YET. 06:50 CT: We need to WAIT until we got stronger, keep PLAYING the part of the pawns. 06:50 AA: Yeah. I guess. But we've got to find a way to keep all our friends alive while that happens. 06:52 AA: Otherwise we're not going to SURVIVE to get stronger. 06:53 CT: Think like THAT and we stand NO chance. Everyone just needs to STOP fooling AROUND and get in line. 07:11 AA: I don't think most of us ARE fooling around anymore. I mean...okay, I guess one or two people could stand to get a little more on track. 07:12 CT: Of COURSE. It's a PROBLEM to be resolved SOONER or LATER anyways. BESIDES, a little fun is GOOD for morale. 07:12 AA: Yeah. 07:12 CT: Now, if you don't MIND, I'll take my leave, Beau SHOULD be bothering you SOONER or later. 07:12 AA: Beau never bothers me. <3 07:13 CT: ... 07:13 AA: But I understand what you mean. 07:13 CT: OKAY. 07:13 CT: Beau should be TALKING to you soon. 07:13 AA: Okay. 07:13 AA: Let me know if there's anything I can do to help get Null back, Balish 07:13 CT: EXPLAIN the situation with Nullar, if you WILL, and SEE if she can use her Light powers to HELP. 07:13 AA: Or if I can help with anything else over there. 07:13 AA: Okay. I was already going to do that. Null asked me to. 07:14 CT: GOOD. 07:14 CT: I'll talk to you SOON, Sami. Stay SAFE. 07:14 AA: You too. -- conciseTactician CT ceased pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 19:15 --